


Sweet Dreams

by crimson_wake



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Blow Jobs, Dubiously Consensual Blow Jobs, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Wet Dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-17
Updated: 2016-02-17
Packaged: 2018-05-21 05:08:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6039460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crimson_wake/pseuds/crimson_wake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kageyama and Hinata study together and the ginger ends up staying over later than he means to which ultimately causes him to spend the night at the Kageyama household.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place at the beginning of season two (if you havent seen it, it doesnt affect the story at all)

“Are you boys still studying?” Kageyama’s mother peeked into her son’s room only to find the two players gritting their teeth and boring eyes into their paper. She knew very well that her son didn’t study well, if at all, due to the poor grades he brought home, so she was surprised when he brought a friend over to study with. Kageyama looked up from his work, his face still scrunched up as he nods to his mother.

“Yeah,” He says, “We’re almost done.” Which was a half lie-half truth but she didn’t have to know that. As neither of them knew the material very well, their study session proved to be fruitless even with Sugawara’s words of comfort and encouragement he had given the two just as practice was nearing its end earlier that day.

“It’s getting quite late,” The woman sighs as she glances at the clock. This earns a certain ginger’s attention and he snaps his head to the digital clock on Kageyama’s nightstand to find that the woman’s statement was in fact true. Noticing the small boy’s distress she chuckles softly, “You can stay for the night if you’d like, Shouyou.”

“Is that really alright?” He questions, worried he would be imposing and be nothing but an inconvenience.

“Of course, I’ll pull out the spare futon.” She gives the anxious boy a smile before closing the door to her son’s room. Hinata turned to the setter who seemed unphased by all of this. Not thinking much of it, the boy turned back to his work only to become quickly aggravated that he didn’t know how to solve any of the problems.

As the two were ready for bed and the futon had been laid out on the floor next to Kageyama’s bed, Hinata, being himself, accidentally knocked over the glass of water he had and it spilled across the pristine futon. His face paled as his eyes widened at the sight. He swallowed a dry lump in his throat and opened his mouth to say something but before he could do so the setter was already screaming at him,

“Dumbass! Look what you did!” He grinds his teeth and grabs the ginger by the collar, nearly lifting him off the ground

“Uwah! I-I’m sorry!” He squeaks, scared of the other male and the intimidating height difference that always seemed to irk Hinata. Letting out a huff, the onyx haired male let him go and grumbled to himself as he scooped up the wet futon and left the room to take care of the idiot’s mess. The small boy jolts when he slams the door behind him as loud footsteps echo through the hallway but eventually fade. Letting out a defeated sigh, he sat on Kageyama’s bed and stared up at the ceiling, wondering if he would bear a grudge against him for a while. Almost on on reflex, Hinata lay down on his back, comforted by the familiar smell the bed sheets bore. He blushes slightly, a light shade of pink dusting his cheeks as he realizes how nice Kageyama smells. Hesitantly, he pulls the covers over him and lets out a soft hum of approval as the scent grows stronger now that he’s wrapped it in. He was comfortable and was nearly lulled to sleep until the setter barged back into his own room. Hinata almost yelps but screws his eyes shut out of reflex.

“Oi,” The setter clicks his tongue in annoyance but pauses for a moment before speaking again, “Did you fall asleep?” Hinata knew if he stayed silent his small body wouldn’t be throttled for laying in his bed so he continued to pretend to be asleep in fear of what the other could do to him. Kageyama purses his lips into a firm line before letting out a sigh. He pushes the boy over onto the other side of the bed before turning off the lamp on his nightstand and crawling into bed himself.

Hinata could feel his heart hammering in his chest by how close they were. He didn’t know why he was so embarrassed to be sleeping in the same bed with someone, especially Kageyama, but it somehow felt so strange to him. He tenses when he hears the rustling of the sheets as the other male turns onto his back, lightly snoring.

‘ _He’s already asleep?’_ The decoy thought to himself. He felt the sudden compulsion to turn around to face him but he fought the urge to do so, afraid of waking the latter. Closing his eyes, the boy tries to go to sleep but just couldn’t seem to be able to do so. Roughly half an hour passes and he’s still wide awake, facing the blank wall in front of him just as he had before. Suddenly, Hinata hears a strange sound erupt from the sleeping male next to him. He furrows his brows in confusion. It was too high pitched to be a snore so what could it have been?

“H-Hinata…” Kageyama mumbles, shifting his weight in his sleep. Feeling a chill run up his spine, Hinata slowly turned around to face the other.

 _‘Have I been found out?’_ He worriedly prays to whomever out there in the cosmos that it wasn’t true. When he faces the setter he still seems to be deep asleep as the ginger watches the rhythmic rise and fall of his chest. Upon closer inspection, his bottom lip appeared to be quivering slightly as beads of sweat collected onto his forehead. Was he ill?

“A-Ah, Hinata…” He lets out an immodest moan that makes Hinata’s blood run cold. It’s then that it dawns over him that his friend and team mate was having a wet dream about him. He took a sharp intake of air and let out a shaky sigh as he felt his stomach flip several times when the other male moaned out his name in his sleep. He wondered if he was reacting at all and Hinata carefully moved the comforter off of his body to find that he had an erection straining against the confines of the fabric of his pajama pants. The ginger gasped and quickly looked back to Kageyama who lay there, not noticing his actions as he continued to partake in his dream.

Feeling a foreign burning sensation in his abdomen, Hinata bit his lip bottom lip gently before reluctantly running an inexperienced finger up the outline of his shaft. This caused the setter to quiver beneath his touch but he did not otherwise stir in his slumber.

 _‘Even though he’s a guy and also my friend,’_ Hinata tries to reason with himself as he begins to rub Kageyama’s hard on through his pants, _‘I still want to touch him…’_ He anxiously swallows thick, dry air as he begins to pull the waistband of his pajama pants down and he leaves them to rest on his thighs. With a new found determination the decoy also pulls down his boxers to allow the setter’s erect cock to spring free from its confines. An odd pang of bewilderment shook him, drops of sweat crawled down his face, and his eyes involuntarily began to explore the sight behold. Kageyama was a lot bigger than him, in length and girth and it made him shudder in delight.

Hinata slowly curled his fingers around his shaft and gives several experimental pumps, causing the other male to whine almost pathetically at the contact. The boy continued when he was elicited a positive response. The decoy looked up at Kageyama’s face now twisting with pleasure before rapidly flicking his tongue across the tip of his erection. Pre-cum began to ooze out of the slit and the smaller boy ran his thumb across it before puckering his soft lips and taking the head of his cock into his mouth. Kageyama cried out and his hips jerked forward, nearly choking Hinata as he pushed his hips down back onto the mattress.

“So...warm…” He groans in a particularly husky voice as his eyes slowly open. His dream had felt way too realistic and he was frustrated that it ended so soon. Once Kageyama closed his eyes once more was when he realized the warmth, and not to mention the weight, settle between his legs. His dark blue eyes snapped open and he sat up to find Hinata with his cock in his mouth. He watches Hinata’s big, brown eyes widen in the dark and he sputters for an explanation. Without even thinking about it, Kageyama runs his hand through his orange hair and guides him back down to his throbbing member, silently encouraging him as he watches him with clouded, half-lidded eyes filled with carnal desire. Under normal circumstances he would have kicked his ass any day but tonight wasn’t under any normal circumstances.

Looking back up at the setter, Hinata stares at him for a moment as his face turns an impossible shade of red before continuing his ministrations. The ginger curls hands around the base of his cock, where his mouth can’t reach, and slowly bobs his head up and down as he takes in more of his shaft into his wet mouth. Kageyama lets out a soft mewl and rolls his hips into the other male’s hand. The small boy hums softly, sending vibrations throughout his sensitive appendage and the setter throws his head back and grips onto his head tighter, his nails digging into his scalp lightly.

“H-Hinata- _Ah-!_ ” He moans and arches his back slightly off the bed as ecstasy twists and coils around his gut while lust courses through his veins. “I’m gonna-” And without much warning, Kageyama cums into Hinata’s mouth as his toes curl in pleasure, sending an electric-like shock down his back as he basks in the high of his orgasm. Without even realizing it, Kageyama had forced the boy’s head down when he had cum to take in his entire length and his white seed spurt down his throat. The onyx haired male’s length twitched inside his mouth until it officially ceased and became flaccid. Pulling his head back, Hinata hastily swallowed Kageyama’s load before coughing.

“It’s bitter…” He coughs several more times before wiping any excess cum and saliva from his lips.

“Dumbass! You didn’t have to...s-swallow it.” His face flushes and he sits up.

“I know,” He gives a sheepish smile as he rubs the back of his head, “I wanted to.”


End file.
